Wooper
| name=Wooper| jname=(ウパー Upah)| image=194Wooper.png| ndex=194| evofrom=None| evointo=Quagsire| gen=Generation II| pronun= Woo-puhr | hp=55| atk=45| def=45| satk=25| sdef=25| spd=15| species=Water Fish Pokémon| type= / | height=1'04"| weight=18.7 lbs| ability=Damp *Water Absorb| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Wooper (ウパー Upah) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It evolves into Quagsire at Level 20. Shiny Wooper are god-ish pink in color. Game Info Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries | name=Wooper| gold=This Pokémon lives in cold water. It will leave the water to search for food when it gets cold outside.| silver=When it walks around on the ground, it coats its body with a slimy, poisonous film.| crystal=A mucous membrane covers its body. Touching it barehanded will cause a shooting pain.| ruby=Wooper usually live in water. However, it occasionally comes out onto land in search of food. On land, it coats its body with a gooey, toxic film.| sapphire=Wooper usually live in water. However, it occasionally comes out onto land in search of food. On land, it coats its body with a gooey, toxic film.| emerald=Wooper usually live in water but come out onto land seeking food occasionally. On land, they coat their bodies with a gooey, toxic film.| firered=When it walks around on the ground, it coats its body with a slimy, poisonous film.| leafgreen=This Pokémon lives in cold water. It will leave the water to search for food when it gets cold outside.| diamond=It lives in cold water, half burying itself in mud at the bottom to sleep.| pearl=When the temperature cools in the evening, they emerge from water to seek food along the shore.| platinum=When walking on land, it covers its body with a poisonous film that keeps its skin from dehydrating.| heartgold=This Pokémon lives in cold water. It will leave the water to search for food when it gets cold outside.| soulsilver=When it walks around on the ground, it coats its body with a slimy, poisonous film.| }} Learnset Bold means STAB (Same-type attack bonus) Generation II Leveling Up Start: Water Gun and Tail Whip Lv. 11: Slam Lv. 21: Amnesia Lv. 31: Earthquake Lv. 41: Rain Dance Lv. 51: Mist and Haze By TM/HM TM01: DynamicPunch TM02: Headbutt TM03: Curse TM04: Rollout TM06: Toxic TM08: Rock Smash TM10: Hidden Power TM13: Snore TM17: Protect TM18: Rain Dance TM20: Endure TM21: Frustration TM23: Iron Tail TM26: Earthquake TM27: Return TM28: Dig TM31: Mud-Slap TM32: Double Team TM33: Ice Punch TM34: Swagger TM35: Sleep Talk TM36: Sludge Bomb TM37: Sandstorm TM40: Defense Curl TM44: Rest TM45: Attract HM03: Surf HM05: Flash HM06: Whirlpool Generation III By Leveling Up Start: Water Gun and Tail Whip Lv. 11: Slam Lv. 16: Mud Shot Lv. 21: Amnesia Lv. 31: Yawn Lv. 36: Earthquake Lv. 41: Rain Dance Lv. 51: Mist and Haze By TM/HM TM03: Water Pulse TM06: Toxic TM07: Hail TM10: Hidden Power TM13: Ice Beam TM14: Blizzard TM17: Protect TM18: Rain Dance TM21: Frustration TM23: Iron Tail TM26: Earthquake TM27: Return TM28: Dig TM32: Double Team TM36: Sludge Bomb TM37: Sandstorm TM42: Facade TM43: Secret Power TM44: Rest TM45: Attract HM03: Surf HM05: Flash HM06: Rock Smash HM07: Waterfall HM08: Dive Generation IV Leveling Up Start: Water Gun and Tail Whip Lv. 5: Mud Sport Lv. 9: Mud Shot Lv. 15: Slam Lv. 19: Mud Bomb Lv. 23: Amnesia Lv. 29: Yawn Lv. 33: Earthquake Lv. 37: Rain Dance Lv. 43: Mist and Haze Lv. 47: Muddy Water TM's and HM's TM03: Water Pulse TM06: Toxic TM07: Hail TM10: Hidden Power TM13: Ice Beam TM14: Blizzard TM17: Protect TM18: Rain Dance TM21: Endure TM23: Iron Tail TM26: Earthquake TM27: Return TM28: Dig TM32: Double Team TM36: Sludge Bomb TM37: Sandstorm TM42: Facade TM43: Secret Power TM44: Rest TM45: Attract TM58: Endure TM70: Flash TM78: Captivate TM80: Rock Slide TM82: Sleep Talk TM83: Natural Gift TM87: Swagger TM90: Substitute HM03: Surf HM06: Rock Smash HM07: Waterfall By Breeding AncientPower Body Slam Counter Curse Double Kick Encore Mud Sport Safeguard Spit Up Stockpile Surf Swallow Pokédex Numbers National Dex: #194 Johto Dex: #056 Hoenn Dex: -- (#339) Sinnoh Dex: #117 Fiore Browser: -- Almia Browser: -- Evolutionary Line Wooper → Quagsire Trivia *Wooper could learn Ice Punch in Generation II despite not having arms . Category:Water Pokémon Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 07 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon